fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David Advance
'David Advance '('''David 2: The Revenge of Max Power! '''in Europe) is the second game in the David series and the sequel to The Crazy Adventures of David made by Master Productions Incorporated. The game is for the Gameboy Advance and is the first David game to ever be on a portable system. In this game Max Power is back and ready for revenge when David defeated him. The game has new enemies, but no one helps you on missions. You can get upgrades like super punch or power kick. David Advance was released in August - September 2004. Story After David defeated Max Power the city started re-constructing and ever since Max has been planning his revenge. He didn't know what revenge plan what to do so he did something really evil. He made all of his robot army to kidnap the residents of Middletown so Max Power can hypnotize them and make them go against David. Now David has to go around Middletown and other parts of the city to rescue the residents, fight the robot army again, and defeat Max Power. David began his quest when he was walking along the sidewalk seeing a Burger Place get re-constructed, then it shows to Max Power looking at David with his orb at his lair. He tried everything to get back at David on what he did on the first time Max and David battled each other. Then he had an idea he started shooting a lazer from his spaceship and abducting the residents of Middletown saying he will hypnotize them and go against David. When Thomas told David about the news he went outside, got into a fighting position, and began his new adventure. Missions Tutorial- David teaches you on how to play the game. Mayor Madness- Go from David's house to City Hall while fighting flying robots who shoot lazers with people in their bags to get to City Hall to find the Mayor and to give you blueprints on how to make your own machine. Museum Mutiny- There are hostages at the museum, battle your way into the museum, defuse bombs and save residents, and make a machine to rescue 10 people that are taken hostage by Glass Man which is a robot that shoots glass and you have to defeat him to save the people. Escort Escape- Escort all the hostages and escape the museum in 7 minutes than robots will emerge and destroy the museum. Factory Frenzy- Enter the toy factory filled with machines and obstacles in order to get to the end of the factory save the Mayor and David's mom who had been taken and get to the end of the factory to fight the boss. Boss: Miles Machete- Miles Machete is the boss in the factory mission that looks like a cyborg, but part robot is showing, you have to defeat him to save Mayor which he will give you a secret key that opens every door in the city, and rescue David's mom and she will give you a free item which is a ray gun and 200 dollars as a reward. Middletown Middle School Mishap- Go to David's middle school, save residents, and save Travis because he will show you a path to a secret room. Big Brain Business- Go in the library which is filled with obstacles like loose wires, holes, robots, and falling objects to go to a room to defeat the mini boss the Big Brain. Attack of the Giant Magnet- A large magnet powered by Sam Shotgun one of Max Power's main minions is sucking up everything in the city to catch David. Dodge obstacles like cars, objects, people, boards, and some trees in order to get to the park which is the next mission. Park Peninsula- Go into the park collect a crystal that can lead to the underground as David has to go to a underground lair to defeat the Drill-inator 500 which is a more advanced machine than the Drill-inator 4000. David has to hurry to the boss while robots are after him before the park splits into a peninsula. Boss: Drill-inator 5000- The second boss in the game that is the Drill-inator 4000 but more advanced. Defeat it but, be careful of lava that can appear from behind or in front of and in back and for boulders that appear from above. Robot Rally- Get out of the lair before it explodes and out run or fight a rally of robots to get to the front gate of the park to get to the next mission. Pier Panic- Go to the pier where you can meet Matt and Sam Shotgun revives dolphins and make them evil again. David gets a crossbow from Matt and now David have to go through the pier to get to the aquarium to defeat the King Dolphin and the aquarium is filled with dolphins, 4 robots, and falling statues. Dizzy Driving- David has to get to Sam Shotgun on his car while David rides a go cart. David becomes dizzy because of a machine made him and you do get to Sam Shotgun at David's neighborhood then you won. If you didn't catch up to him you lose. Boss: Sam Shotgun- Fight Sam Shotgun in David's neighborhood, but watch out he can summon a creature Bill Boulder and he can spit out boulders at you. After defeating Sam you head to your next mission. Powers Industry- Go into the Powers Industry at night to sneak into it while inside a barrel to foil Max Power's father's plan from trying to capture half of the population of the world and turning them into slaves for life. Industry Run- Get out of Powers Industry before it explodes in under 6 minutes, get on a speedboat, and go to Downtown Middletown. Downtown Danger- Fight an army of robots that taken shopkeepers and residents, go into a chine shop where you have to find a secret plate that could find out where is Max Power located at, and after your mission head to the Megamall. Megamall Mayhem- Go through the Megamall, fight some robots with lazers and rocket boots, go through different floors with crazy obstacles, and then find the boss and fight it. Boss: Wormhole- Fight Wormhole a creature that looks like a giant worm and has an open mouth with sharp teeth, but be careful he can spit acid and go into the ground and attack you at any moment. After defeating Wormhole David gains a grappling hook and he has to go to the roof where he can meet Travis and he will let you fly his plane to a mysterious island with no name. Mysterious Flight- Fly to the mysterious island with no name while there are an army of minions that are on planes and shoot bullets. David can shoot bullets from his plane and he can also get upgrades like Super Shooter which can make your plane shoot faster and Quarder Shoot where you shoot four times better than how you usually shoot. No name Island- Go through the island which is filled with minions and falling trees, collect various items, and go into a dark cave to go to David's next mission. Deep Dark Doom- Go through a large cave with falling objects and enemies hiding. In order to go through the level you have to get a lantern and if you don't then you can't play the mission. Island Finish- Go through the last half of the island while fighting enemies to go to a dock where you can find a speedboat to get to Europe where Max Power is located. Speedboat David- Go onto a speedboat and go to Europe, but there are minions trying to stop you on speedboats or boats. The boat your riding can shoot bullets and can get upgrades. European Rescue- After your speedboat mission David goes to a city that looks like Italy, but isn't. In there you have to fight enemies that stolen the residents and get to Max Power's Spaceship. Spaceship of Doom- Go into Max Power's spaceship to fight the first boss in the ship. Boss: Quardra-Leg 7000- A advanced large robot with four legs designed by Max and can shoot lazers and can stomp you. After defeating the boss you get a key that can open a door to the final boss. Power Search- Go through the spaceship and many different rooms filled with enemies to find a room where Max Power is located at. Final Boss: Max Power- The final boss of the game Max can now shoot missiles, could fly, and summon different enemies and other bosses from the game. He can also charge a energy ball which is a one hit kill. After defeating Max you head to your plane given by Travis, go home, and the game ends with David flying into the sunset. Gameplay The game has you playing as David and unlike the first game no one is helping you in missions in this game. Some characters give you items like a crossbow in the level Pier Panic. There are more obstacles, new enemies, and less bosses in this game. The game doesn't have cheat codes, but there is a glitch where David can fly 10 feet from the ground. The game has items and some new ones like the time bomb and the samurai sword and can get items at stores or for free. The game is the first in the series to have stealth and shows a member of Max Power's family. You can get upgrades like power kick which makes kicks more stronger, super punch which can make punches stronger and cause one hit kills to enemies, and more. The game has free roam, but you unlock it after beating the game, the only time where David can roam through the city is where you have to go to your next mission, and the mission select screen is a small machine in David's basement. The enemies don't disappear in a puff of smoke they explode except for Miles Machete, Sam Shotgun, and Max Power. The game has mini game also default and unlockable. Items Crowbar- 12 dollars Golf Club- 7 dollars Bomb- 10 dollars Axe- 14 dollars Tomohawk- 16 dollars Time Bomb- 21 dollars Sword and Shield- 27 dollars Samurai Sword- 24 dollars SLingshot- 4 dollars Brass Knuckles- 2 dollars Hockey Stick- 17 dollars Spear- 13 dollars Nightstick- 8 dollars Baseball Bat- 15 dollars Sledgehammer- 18 dollars﻿ Hammer- 3 dollars Rocket- 36 dollars Ray Gun- 28 dollars Rocket Boots- 36 dollars Game Guy Key Tennis Racket Skateboard Guitar Lantern Rope Frisbee Car Speedboat Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:David (series) Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Rated E10+ Games